JP2006-300195A discloses a directional control valve including a main valve for switching a direction in which working fluid flows and a pilot valve for switching the main valve by pilot pressure, and which working fluid is supplied to both the main valve and the pilot valve from a pressure source.
In the above directional control valve, two control ports of the pilot valve communicate with pressure chambers each formed on either side of a main spool of the main valve. By moving the pilot spool of the pilot valve by a solenoid, and by communicating the supply port of the pilot valve to which the working fluid is supplied with either one of the two control ports, the main spool moves due to generation of a differential pressure between the two pressure chambers of the main valve. As a result, the two control ports of the main valve communicate alternately with the supply port of the main valve into which the working fluid is supplied.